Remote controls are ubiquitous. Such devices transmit a signal wirelessly using infrared, radio frequency, or otherwise, to a receiver. They are used for various receiving devices, including televisions, garage doors, gates, cars, and even window shades, as well as model craft. They work well, but require specialized devices which transmit particular encoded data. The easiest way to operate a receiving device, for a consumer, is simply to use the remote control provided by the manufacturer or retailer.
While programmable devices exist, these too are standalone devices which require manual button presses to operate. Still further, it is not always possible to copy the transmitted signal, as manufacturers may encrypt or distort the transmission in a way that changes each time or requires a particular piece of hardware. Third party remote control is discouraged, difficult, or simply not worth the expense.
The problem is that current remotes are each proprietary in size, shape, and codes transmitted. In order to create a truly universal remote, one would need to be able to transmit infrared, radio frequency (RF), and have buttons Which are equally easy to use as remote control, while coding for many different remote controls being used in one interface. There exists a need in the art to be able to operate such remotes from a common interface while retaining functionality, ease of producing the desired transmission, and minimum expense.